


the small print.

by ohimonfire



Category: Skylanders: Giants
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohimonfire/pseuds/ohimonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that, y'know, saving the world gets /boring/, per say.-— Jet-Vac is tired of taking risks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the small print.

Jet-Vac is widely regarded as an asshole. Cocky, too. 

So, naturally, every skylander who hears of his so-called retirement is surprised and, understandably, disbelieving. That jumped-up, feathery son of a bitch is perhaps the last person anyone would expect to quit the whole "hero" business. 

"It's not, y'know, that saving the world has gotten  _boring_ , persay," he explains to a bemused ShroomBoom. "It's just that. . . well, don't you ever get tired of trouncing evil's ass over and over again?" 

"Isn't it a bit more difficult than simply 'trouncing evil's ass'?"

"Well, that too. Sure, saving the world is nice and moral and all that shit, but do we really have to nearly die every damn time we save it?"

"I thought that was implied."

"No. No, it fucking wasn't." 

"What, exactly, do you think "hero" means?" 

"Look, you're missing the point. I don't want to die. Fuck the rest of the world."

Shroom can't do much beyond shrug— calling a full-level Skylander an asshole isn't the smartest of ideas.

Not that it isn't true.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, my headcanon is that jet-vac is a dick. who swears.  
> not exactly conducive to a kid's game, but what the hell.


End file.
